PORT
by pbvoltolli
Summary: Mila unexpectedly becomes friends with the gorgeous guy she sees at school, only to find that they share a secret. In order for him to help her, they need to become closer but Mila holds back as she is afraid of how suddenly she will fall for him.
1. Chapter 1: GUARDIAN

CHAPTER 1:_**GUARDIAN**_

He seemed to appear next to her. It happened suddenly and almost silently, except for the loud thump as he dropped a thick book onto the table, earning him a well deserved glance from the librarian passing by.

She had seen him before. She saw him in the hallways, at the cafeteria and in the court yard but not in her classes. Her eyes always found him in the university as he was one of the better looking guys whom she was eager to at least glimpse on a morning. He had the classic blue eyes, black straight hair that stuck up in odd directions and in her opinion, the perfect smile. A flaw must have existed within him given the outer being. He was too gorgeous and now, he was sitting next to her in the library.

Each annoying flutter of the pages he turned bothered her. However, she did not waver from her book as she tried to finish the last Math topic for her upcoming exam.

'Milana or Mila, right?' he asked causing her to jump at the sound of her name coming out of his mouth. She turned to see him looking at her, anxiously awaiting her reply and she almost forgot to breathe. He was even better up close. Just about a foot from her and the thought of kissing him then and there was exhilarating. Mila shook her head mentally in hopes of throwing out such a ridiculous thought.

'Yes. Mila's fine,' she smiled weakly. 'You are?'

'Christian. Chris is fine,' he said with a little mischievous smile. Was he mocking her?

'Cool,' she sounded dumb.

'You're probably wondering why I'm bothering you. I know we don't share classes or anything but we share something else.'

Mila looked at him, absolutely puzzled and wondered where the hell this was coming from. 'What are you talking about?' She closed her Math book and zipped a pocket of her bag on the floor. Chris looked at her intently for a while then leaned towards her ear.

'I know you can teleport,' he whispered. Was it a strange coincidence or could she trust him? She took the chance.

'How do you know that?' Mila couldn't believe someone else besides herself and her family knew.

'I'm a teleporter as well.'

Mila gasped. 'Show me.' She felt she could not take his word for it.

Christian stood up and looked carefully around them. On noting that no one was in their sight, he disappeared and reappeared at the end of the isle in front of Mila. Then he vanished again and stood by Mila's side.

'I- I never thought I'd….'

'Meet another? Well here I am.' Chris held his arms out giving a full frontal view of himself.

'That still doesn't explain how you know I can, you know,' Mila glanced around her.

'I'm your guardian.' He did not hesitate.

'My what?'

'Your guardian. I'm going to train you.' She kept the quizzical look on her face. 'I'm assuming you have no idea why I'm here then?' Chris continued.

Mila shook her head.

'Well, what are we waiting for? Come on. Let's leave and I'll explain.' He waited for Mila to gather he belongings and as she stood, he took her hand in his.

'What are you doing?' Mila's heart jumped at the action.

'Teleporting of course.' Chris smiled broadly. That was not enough though to ease Mila's mind.

'Here? Now? Are you mad?' She tried to get her hand loose but Christian's grip was amazingly tight now.

'Yup!'

Before Mila could say anything else, she immediately felt her body leave the library, then go into limbo for a second and quickly reappeared in between shrubbery.

'Where the heck are we?' Mila lost hold of her Math book and it fell on the grass.

'Hale Park.' Chris returned her text.

'So? Let me hear everything.'

Chris took a deep breath and began. 'I'm your guardian. I have to train you to block your port-'

'My port?'

'Yes.'

Mila waited for more information. 'Well, what is it?'

'It's the door,' he made quotation marks in the air with his fingers, 'that is opened and is usually left open behind you for about two seconds as you move from one place to another. My job is to train you to close that door as soon as you are through it. Why? Because there are other people who have our ability and want to have so much strength in it, that they are willing to track or follow regulars like us to take our ability and add it to theirs. They'll strengthen and leave us to walking and buses and cars. No more "poof!"' Chris spread his fingers and hands to gesture the "poof" of disappearing very proudly.

Mila thought about what he had said for a while. 'So what your saying is that I have to close my port so that greedy people won't follow me, catch me and steal my um, power, away from me?'

'Hmmhm. You got it.' Christian was plucking flowers that he picked off a bush.

'Why wait until I'm nineteen years old? I could have been tracked so long ago.'

'I wonder what kind of plant is this.'

'Chris!'

'Sorry you said something?' He was smiling, again.

Mila rolled her eyes. She found his flaw. It started with turning pages in the library and progressed with a short attention span. Christian was annoying. She had to admit that it was a slight turn off. 'Of course, I said something. Gees. Why wait until I'm nineteen to train me?'

'Teleporting increases with age and so does the speed of it. It's stronger.' He threw away the grass he was playing with.

'How can you train me? How old are you anyway?'

'Twenty. Random select few can. I was born to teach.'

'Right.' Mila prepared herself to leave. 'I'm ready to go home. I think I've heard enough for today.'

'I'll take you home. It's not far from here.'

'I know where it-' She looked at Chris, surprised. 'You know where I live? Have you been stalking me through my port or something?'

'Yeah. You're pretty easy to follow. No! I mean, I had to-'

'You _actually _have the audacity to admit that you stalked me? I'm going.' Mila willed herself away from Hale Park and was glad when she stood in her dining room at home. 'Hi mum, dad.' She kissed them each on the cheek.

'Hi Milana. How was your day?' her mum asked.

'Long. Damien home?'

'He's in his room.'

'Thanks dad.' Mila vanished into her room to drop her bag and startled her brother when she appeared in his. 'Sorry to barge in Damien but I need to talk to you.'

Damien was Mila's younger brother. He was seventeen. They were always there to help each other, depending on the situation.

'Hi sis. What's up?' Damien asked while moving his iPod across the room.

'You might want to stop telekinesis for a while before what I'm about to tell you makes you break that thing.'

'Got it!' Mila's brother caught his iPod in the air and redirected his attention to her. 'All ears.'

'I met my guardian today. I didn't know I had one or even needed one. You know anything about this?'

'I only know that teleporters have one each.'

'Why didn't you tell me? Hang on, you don't have a guardian?'

'No. Of course not. Only teleporters need training or whatever.'

'Because you're not being tracked. It makes sense,' Mila mumbled to herself.

'Huh?' Damien was confused.

'People want to steal the ability to teleport, not telekinesis.'

'So I'm not being tracked?'

'No. Get downstairs if you want to hear more.' Mila vanished into the dining room where her parents stood laughing at something they probably did.

'I met my guardian today.'

Her mum and dad were motionless for a couple of seconds and Damien reached to hear the rest.

'You did? That's great,' her dad replied.

'You know already don't you? Damien knows that guardians exist and I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?

'Sweetie, it's a very strange law. It only states that teleporters cannot know until the day they meet. We don't know why,' Mila's mum informed her. 'We're sorry. We couldn't say anything.'

'Oh.' Mila thought for a while. Her mum was a teleporter also and her dad was a mental time traveler. In other words, he saw the past. 'You have a guardian then. Is that true mum?'

'Yes. I do have a guardian. You'll meet him one day.' She smiled gently. 'How is Christian then?

'Is that your guardian's name Mila? Damien asked.

'Yeah. He's….' She thought about his physical attraction. 'He's annoying! He kept doing these random things while I was talking to him. His attention span really sucks, mum.'

Damien laughed.

'Don't worry, Mila. He's probably nervous. I remember how nervous your mother's guardian was on meeting her,' said Mila's dad. Her parents looked at each other sweetly and laughed.

'He stalked me before we met. He _should_ be nervous!' Mila pointed out.

'It's a measure they take to monitor your port so they'll know how to train you. Don't take it personally,' said her mum.

'OK. This should be interesting.' Mila sighed and teleported to her room.

It was almost seven in the night. She did not realize how long she was in the library studying. Then, she remembered when Christian took her to the park, the sun was setting. Deciding to have a bath, she stripped off her clothing and put on her plush robe. She tied up her long brown hair and opened her bathroom door.

'AH!' Mila and Christian screamed and jumped simultaneously.

'What are you doing in my bathroom? Get out!' Mila steered him out the small room.

'Sorry! Sorry. I'm _really _sorry.' Chris was happy to move.

'Why are you here though?' She really was not expecting him.

'I'm stuck with you from now on.'

'I don't quite follow. Sit in my room please, anywhere but on my bed. I'll be out in a while.' Mila closed the bathroom door on entering and took a rushed bath as she was eager to find out what Chris was talking about.

A few minutes later, she was in her room again, running Chris to the bathroom so she could get dressed, after finding him sitting on the floor. When she was finished, she pulled Chris out of the bathroom and he sat on her bean chair in the corner. He looked like he was sent to the "naughty corner."

'What did you mean when you said that you're stuck with me from now on?' Mila tried not to be mean to him. After all, she would have to get use to him.

'I have to stay with you until you can master closing your port. I have to live with you.'

'Oh man! You have got to be kidding me.' How could she possibly live with someone so hot? 'Well, we have to get this training started!'

'Patience. We'll start to tomorrow after class.'

'Fine. I'm assuming that my parents already know you're here and that you're staying with us?'

'Hmmhm.' Chris nodded.

'Great.' Mila was being sarcastic. 'I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?'

'Sure. I'll come with you.'

'Suit yourself.' Mila disappeared from her bed, leaving Chris who smiled to himself and teleported to the kitchen to help her.


	2. Chapter 2: BOND

CHAPTER 2: _**BOND**_

Mila awoke this morning in her bed and turned to the window to see Christian sleeping on the bean chair. At least, she thought he was sleeping.

'Good morning,' Chris said softly.

'Morning.'

Mila sat up on the edge of her bed. She studied Chris more and noticed that he was already dressed for class. She decided to get ready as well and after they went downstairs to get breakfast.

'Good morning guys,' Mila's mum greeted them as she prepared her coffee. 'Did you have a good night?'

Mila and Chris looked at each other.

'Yeah,' said Mila. Chris nodded his agreement. 'Dad left for work already?'

'You know dad. We don't want to him to be late now do we sis?' Damien asked matter of factly when he floated to the fridge.

'You're lazy this morning, Damien,' Mila noted. 'Floating around.' She laughed with her mum and Chris.

'I'll give you a point for intelligence, Mila. One point,' Damien replied sarcastically and smiled at her.

Mila looked at her watch. 'Time to go. Later Damien. Bye mum.' She kissed her cheek and turned to Chris. 'Ready?'

'When you are,' he said. 'Pathway or courtyard back bench today?'

'Pathway.'

Mila and Chris left home and found themselves on the pathway at the back of the Engineering building.

'See you after class,' Mila said as she walked away.

'We're not having lunch together?' Chris asked anxiously.

'Sorry. I have a class that finishes at one.'

'Oh, no problem. After class it is!' Chris waved lightly and watched Mila walk away.

Mila and Chris met in the library and they visited Hale Park once again.

'Is this when my training begins?' Mila asked eagerly.

'Yes but let me warn you. This is going to be slow.'

'How slow?'

'Tedious slow. I want you to teleport anywhere within the park continuously. Do that at least five times. Five locations that is,' said Chris. He positioned her in front of him and Mila suddenly noticed his cologne. It slithered by her nose and she felt like she was caught in a whirlwind for a short while. 'I want you to focus on what's behind you as you move. Focus on your port through which you should see me. You know that moment before you reach your destination? The limbo. I want you to focus on those few seconds, OK?' Chris finished.

'I'll try.'

'OK. Are you ready?'

'Yes.'

'Go!' Chris started her off and Mila teleported to a random area in the park. The first time she forgot to look back. The seconds of limbo were so short that she wondered how it was even possible to focus on that moment in time.

On her second transport, she glimpsed Chris appearing before she left the spot she previously stood. The limbo was hard to catch. She had a lot of trouble focusing on it. All of Mila's attempts failed. When she grew tired, she stopped and within a millisecond, Chris was next to her.

'How was it?' he asked, passing his hand through his hair.

Mila blushed slightly because he looked cute doing that.

'I couldn't see anything.'

'I didn't expect you to. It's difficult. You're going to get frustrated doing this over and over and only improving little by little.'

Mila groaned.

'Don't worry, Mila. You'll catch on. It just takes time.' Chris put his hand on her shoulder.

'Again?'

'Let's go again,' Chris confirmed and they trained for the next hour.

A week later, Mila was seeing clearly in the limbo. She was in the meeting place, Hale Park, in the middle of a teleport. Being in limbo for those two seconds was amazing. Time seemed to slow down as she turned around in mid-air. There was Chris, now coming through her port behind. She saw him catching up to her in slow motion but then, too late. Mila immediately left limbo and landed in a clearing. Worn out for the afternoon, she lay down on the grass. Chris just as quickly joined her.

'Phew. You gave me a good run today Mila,' said Chris, a little short of breath.

'I'm seeing you clearer than ever now. It's absolutely cool.'

Mila looked at him to her right. Chris' hair was on his face and his eyes glistened as he stared at the sky. His built arms folded under his head. Over the past few days, Mila had grown accustomed to Chris. He was less annoying. His physical appearance was too much for her sometimes, especially as he lived with her. He slept in her room. She had to admit that she liked him only a little.

'Good. I'm glad you're improving so well. Next week, we'll work on closing your port. Take a break this weekend.' Chris looked at her too.

'Sounds good.' Mila smiled.

Chris looked at her. He really looked into her hazel coloured eyes and then he watched her hair blow gently out of the band that tied it back.

'I think home is a great idea now,' he said.

'Yes it is. I'm tired.'

'Hold on,' said Chris and he held Mila's hand and took them home.

'Hey, Damien,' Mila said as she and Chris entered the kitchen to get water to drink.

'Hi guys. Mum and dad went out for the night. I don't know when they'll be back.' Damien bit into his floating cheese sandwich.

'They deserve a Friday night to themselves,' said Mila.

'I couldn't agree more. I like having the house to ourselves.'

Mila agreed and she and Chris went to "their" room to take a bath each. While Chris was showering, Mila watched television in the sitting room. She stretched across the arm of the sofa for the remote and then turned her attention to the TV when Chris blocked her view.

'You like teleporting everywhere, don't you?' She smiled at him.

'Don't you too?' He returned the smile. 'I didn't teleport though. I sneaked up on you.'

'Uhhuh,' said Mila unbelievably.

Chris sat next to her and took the remote.

'Hey! I was watching that,' said Mila.

'You were watching advertisements? I prefer movies.'

He flipped through channel after channel hoping to find a long show. After about a minute, he stopped on "The Lord of The Rings: The Return of the King."

'It's a really good show but are you seriously going to watch that now? "Saw II is going on. That's much better,' said Mila.

'Saw II? No horrors tonight. I like this movie. It's a classic now.' Chris put the remote down and made himself comfortable. He hung his right arm over the back rest of the sofa, behind Mila. She sighed and tried to watch the movie. She liked it but had seen it too often and she was not in the mood either.

It was after nine and only an hour into the movie. Mila started to feel sleepy and fought to stay awake. She leaned on the arm of the seat, supporting her head with her hand pushing on her cheek. She was dozing when she was alerted by Chris' voice.

'Mila. Mila.'

She sleepily looked at Chris. 'Hmm?'

'Do you want to go to bed? You're falling asleep.'

'No. I want to stay here.'

'Come then. You can lie on me.'

'It's OK. I'm fine here.' Mila proceeded to return to her first position.

'You will hurt your neck.'

Mila didn't bother to disagree with him. She let Chris put his arm around her and guide her to his lap.

'Make yourself comfortable. Fluff me like a pillow if you have to.'

Mila chuckled a little. 'Thanks.'

The last thing she remembered was Chris gently resting his arm over her waist.

Mila woke up on the sofa feeling fully rested. Chris was not there. She strolled to the kitchen for breakfast and noticed that he was not there either. Her dad was reading the newspaper for the day already and when she looked at the wall clock, she saw that it was a little past ten in the morning. She could not believe that she had slept that long. She had not done so in weeks since she always had so much school work to cover. Her last exam had past that week and she had only one assignment to complete this weekend. Taking her usual shortcut, Mila teleported to her room.

'Oh! I, er, I didn't think you-' Mila began.

Chris was in his pants alone. His smooth, well carved upper body was exposed and was very inviting.

'It's fine. I'm almost finished dressing,' said Chris as he dug in his a bag for a t-shirt, clearly unmoved by Mila's sudden appearance. He found one and put it on ending Mila's staring. 'I have something to tell you.'

'OK. What is it?' asked Mila.

'I won't tell you now. I'll tell you later.'

'I'm going to be thinking about it whole day now.'

Chris smiled. 'That's not my fault.'

'Of course not,' she replied.

After lunch, Mila felt like playing around so she randomly teleported all over the house. Her mum was very confused when she saw her daughter on top of the dining table and then vanishing, giving way for Chris and then he too disappeared. Mila had mastered looking at her port in limbo and she did this in each move she made. Chris was always on her tail. It was a typical game of cat and mouse, except, Mila being the mouse wanted to be caught but the rush of teleporting was too much fun to slow down now.

At one instance in limbo, Mila looked at Chris come through her port and she lingered longer than she had anticipated. Chris caught her and they landed in the corridor outside Damien's room.

'Got ya!' Chris said obviously.

'Only because I lost focus,' said Mila easily.

Chris smiled so softly at her that she had to look down, away from him before she blushed.

'Remember I said that I have something to tell you?'

'Yes.' Mila was anxious and looked directly at him.

'You have to start learning to close your port,' began Chris.

'Hmm.'

'To do that, for me to teach you and for you to achieve that,' he took a deep breath, 'you have to form a bond.'

Mila wrinkled her forehead. 'What kind of bond?'

'A bond with me,' Chris finished and waited nervously for Mila to say something.

'Again I ask what kind of bond?' She searched his face for the answer.

'This may seem a bit rushed but you have to like me. It enables us to understand each other so completely that I can identify what you need to do to close your port. Everyone has different ways of doing it. It's the only way to find yours. That's why each teleporter has a guardian of the opposite sex; to form that bond. I know it's a lot to take in but you need to have that in mind to help us. More so, to help you.'

Indeed, Mila was taken aback. Worry came across Chris' face as he was concerned about Mila's reaction. She stared at him in disbelief and shock. Finally, after what felt like a minute, she spoke.

'You expect _me _to like _you_?' Mila grinned. 'Good luck, my friend.' She pat him on his arm and left him, having his turn of shock towards her actions.

Mila found her parents in their room. Her mum was reading a home decorating magazine while lying next to her father, who was watching a comedy on the television. They both looked up at Mila as she stepped in their doorway.

'Are you OK, Milana?' asked her dad.

'No. I'm not sure. Chris told me that I have to like him. I have to form a bond with him to be able to close my port. I can't like him. That's just ridiculous!' Mila did her best to laugh it off but composed herself when she realized how serious it was. Her parents looked at each other and then her mum took her turn.

'Mila, you have to fall in love with Chris. That's how teleporters' lives work. It's very strange but it's not hard to adapt.'

Mila smiled and laughed softly.

'I don't think that can ever happen, mum. He is absolutely gorgeous on the outside but- hang on. Mum, if you have to be in love with your guardian then why didn't you marry yours?'

'Actually, she did,' said her dad. 'I lost my teleporting ability after I taught her to close her port. It was stolen from me. Ironic, I know. I let my guard down.'

'And,' her mum continued, 'we couldn't tell you. I told you about what the "law" states. You're not allowed to know about your guardian before you meet him because you might go looking for him or you might try to avoid him. It's better to let the events unfold as it should.'

'It all makes sense. Thanks mum, dad. It's a lot to think about though. I still don't think that I'll ever-'

'Don't start. You'll see what happens,' her dad assured.

'Sure.' Mila vanished to her bedroom and dropped herself on the bed. What was she getting herself into? It was not her fault that she was born a teleporter anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: TRUST

CHAPTER 3: _**TRUST**_

Chris appeared at the foot of Mila's bed.

'Hi,' he said awkwardly.

'Hi,' Mila replied as normal as possible.

'I don't want you to think that we have to be different now, Mila.'

'No. I understand.'

Chris moved to the bean chair where he sat and watched Mila stare at the ceiling. Then, he sighed loudly and took out a text book from which he began to study.

'I'm worried,' Mila suddenly said still staring at the ceiling.

'About what?'

'I don't think this is going to work out.'

Chris closed his book and looked at Mila who looked at him as well.

'You mean you and me? You're making it sound like we're already in a relationship,' Chris passed with a calm smile.

'Chris, I don't see how I can ever like you. There, I said it,' Mila threw out and sat up on the bed to face him.

'Didn't seem like that when you thought about kissing me,' he retorted.

'What?' Mila asked uncomfortably. 'Have you been reading my mind or something?'

'Only a little, I promise.'

'It's one surprise after another with you, isn't it? Gosh! What else have you heard in my head? Hmm?'

'Nothing. Truly, nothing. I can't mind read very well. It just works sometimes. Actually, it almost never works. I haven't tried since then. Honestly,' said Chris sincerely.

'But you're telling me this now? I can't believe you can do that all this time. Working or not!' Mila snapped before Chris could start any "buts."

'I'm really sorry I got into your head without telling you but it was the first time we met. I had to see what I was in for. It's the thought that counts, right?' he begged.

'Sure but you didn't think about us. How do you expect me to form a bond with you if I don't know everything about you?'

Chris was silent. Mila groaned and curled up in her bed with her back facing him. It was that time to sleep and she thought that her weekend would have started better than this. She really did not want to talk to Chris. It was as if she was lying in her room with a stranger.

'You're right,' Chris finally replied. 'Good night, Mila.'

He took the light off and tried to get some sleep as well.

Sunday executed Mila's mood. The day was full of gloom as grey clouds hovered overhead threatening to bring rain. She was in the front porch, sitting on a rocking chair and playing solitaire.

'Hey Mila. Nice weather huh?' her dad commented as he came outside and leaned on the banister.

'Yeah. Makes you want to hit the sack again.'

'Got that right.'

The wind picked up even more and a drizzle began.

'Dad? Did you ever hide anything from mum before you married her?'

'If you're implying that I hide things from her now, Mila, you're wrong.' He laughed and continued. 'No. There was nothing to hide and I needed to get to know her so I opened up. It's very risky though. Why do you ask?'

'It's just, well, Chris told me only last night that he could read minds. He said he's not good at it but I wish he had told me before. It's worse because he read my mind already.' Mila put a queen of spades onto a king of hearts. 'I'm really upset with him. The trust level fell.'

'That wasn't a smart move from Chris. I understand what you're feeling but you can't let that get in the way, OK?'

'I'm not making any promises, dad.'

Mila looked up to see the rain pouring heavily.

'Dad! Look at this!' Damien came running out to his father. 'Look right there.'

He pointed to an area in the rain. There was a puddle of water in mid air. Then, it became a pool that overflowed. Mila's dad grinned at Damien's fun of catching the rain telekinetically.

'Wow. That's cool, Damien,' said Chris as he too came to the porch.

Mila did not look up to see him. She continued to play with the cards as if she had not been distracted.

'What are doing, Mila?' asked Chris.

'Solitaire,' she answered shortly.

'Mind if I join you?'

Mila looked at him unbelievably.

'It's called solitaire for a reason.' She dropped an ace.

'Mila, how long are you going to-'

'Until I can trust you again.'

Chris looked at her sadly and returned inside the house.

'Bye mum.'

'Aren't you waiting for Chris, Mila?' asked her mum surprised.

'He'll catch up.'

Mila grabbed her bag and teleported to school.

'Hey, Chris. Mila just left,' said her mum as Chris came downstairs.

'I figured. She's not very happy with me.'

'I heard the story from her father. You should have thought that through.'

'I know that now. I have to go. See you later.' Chris left to find Mila on campus.

She was standing near a bench, trying to fix her book into her messenger bag.

'Mila!' Chris ran over to her.

'Leave me alone, Chris,' said Mila.

'I can't really do that, can I? I live with you.'

'Well, act as if I'm not around.'

Mila walked quickly away and Chris hurried to catch up.

'I'm going to class, so stop following me please.'

'I'm surprised you still have manners,' said Chris as he did as she asked.

She turned to look at him.

'I've got more than you; going into peoples' brains.' Mila walked away again.

'It was once, Mila!' shouted Chris before he went his way to his class.

Later that evening, Chris went to Hale Park and was surprised to see that Mila came.

'What are you doing here?' he asked as he put his backpack down.

'What kind of a question is that? I'm here for my training of course,' Mila replied.

'Considering the fact that you want me to leave you alone, I didn't think you'd show.'

'Then why did you bother coming?'

'I thought I'd let you have the benefit of the doubt.' Chris cocked an eyebrow at Mila. 'Since you're here then, I think we'll continue with some port seeing.'

'You told me I mastered that and we could move on to closing it. I was really looking forward to that.'

'Well, you need practice in moving to places higher than ground level. You never know what situations you might encounter.'

Mila nodded in understanding and gave it a go. Chris asked her to move to a statue top that was in the centre of the park. She did so and lost her balance on landing. She slipped and luckily Chris was there to catch her hand to support her.

'Thanks. I'm such a klutz.'

'You're not. I told you that you never know where you'd end up. Got your balance?'

'Yup,' said Mila confidently as Chris let her hand go.

Next, she teleported to the branch of a tree and back to the statue for which she was well prepared to stand on. She practised getting to various branches of different trees. She was successful except for the occasional slip and Chris was always there to prevent her from hurting herself.

'Good. Now, I want you to try the top of that building,' said Chris, pointing to a three storey car park.

'I wish you were joking. What if someone sees me?'

'That's the point. In this case, it's a busy area and you need to know how to get to and get out of there fast. You're a fast teleporter. I know you can do it. Trust me.'

'I'll try.'

'To trust me? Or try to not get caught up there?'

'A little bit of both. I'm still mad at you for reading my mind so this doesn't change my leave me alone policy except for training sessions,' said Mila, smiling.

Chris smiled back.

'I don't think it's fair but for now have it your way. Go when you're ready.'

Mila took a deep breath before taking herself to the highest point she has ever gone while teleporting. In one second she appeared on the roof and without hesitation, she returned to the park, next to Chris.

'I'm impressed. That's the end of your lesson today. See you home.'

'Wait, that's all? No other comments? That was the most terrifying thing I've ever done,' complained Mila.

'Yes. That's all. I said I was impressed. That speaks for itself.' Chris picked up his bag. 'Later.' He vanished.

'Ugh!' said Mila to herself and she followed Chris home.


	4. Chapter 4: DAMAGED

CHAPTER 4: _**DAMAGED**_

For the next two days, Mila continued to ignore Christian and only spoke to him when she thought it was necessary. Chris did not bother to push her and only trained her in teleporting situations. There was very little exchange of words between them, of course, thanks to Mila's ignorance and today, Chris was amazed when Mila cornered him in the garage.

'I'm sorry, Chris,' she said quickly. 'I didn't mean to be so stupid. I guess I had too much on my mind, is all. I'm really sorry and I do trust you…. entirely.'

Chris looked at her and started to laugh.

'What's so funny?' Mila asked confused.

'All of this for an apology, Mila? You didn't have to trap me here of all places to tell me that.'

'So is my apology accepted then?'

Mila looked her most pathetic since Chris had first seen her.

'Yes, Mila. Damage repaired.'

'Thank you. I did miss having a shadow. I'm so accustomed to you following me around.' She smiled.

Chris was not sure how to reply. He did not want her to think that he was that weird and decided to return the smile. Mila liked where she was with him, literally. They were face to face and she leaned into Chris, getting lost in his icy blue eyes. It looked to her that Chris was in the same frame of mind that she was; drawn in and trapped by attraction. He moved his hand suddenly to hers. Mila's heart pounded and she freaked and pulled away from him.

'I got some work to go finish,' she said lamely.

'Oh. Yeah. You go ahead. I have some stuff to help your dad with anyway.'

'Right.'

They went to do their respective duties, trying very hard not to think about that moment with each other.

'I'm going with something really extreme for you today. It will be scary and difficult. I promise you that but all you need to do is focus,' said Chris after school.

'Should you tell me what it is now or wait until we get to the park?' asked Mila uncertainly.

'I can tell you now.'

'Shall we walk? I haven't had a "wind in the hair" stroll in a while.'

Chris laughed lightly.

'Sure. That's a great idea.'

They left the university campus and began their pleasant walk.

'So what scary thing are you putting me through?' Mila asked concerned.

'It's not going to be too bad once you get the hang of it. I'm going to follow you through your port as you teleport to random places. I want you to go to high places. It's a good challenge I think.'

'I could see how.'

The walk to Hale Park was not as long as Mila had expected. When they arrived, Mila did as Chris had asked her to do. She teleported to the tops of statues and buildings, as quickly as possible for fear of being seen. She decided to take a risk and go to the top of a very tall tree, like a pine tree. When she stood on the topmost branch, she realized that it was very thin and if she did not move now or if Chris came, it would surely break beneath her sending her plummeting to the ground. Chris was fast and she had wasted precious time thinking about where to go to next when Chris appeared next to her, close to the edge.

'CHRIS NO!'

Mila was too late. Chris' weight and hers broke the branch and they both fell abruptly through the widening layers of branches below. Mila shrieked as she hit a branch very hard. She was being lashed as she fell unevenly through the foliage. Her thought came in time. She willed herself to teleport to the ground safely. Quickly, she vanished from between the trees and reappeared at the base of the tree from which she fell.

'CHRIS!' she yelled. He was not on the ground as far as she could see.

Not too long after, did Chris appear on the other side of the tree.

'Chris!'

Mila ran to him.

'Mila! Are you OK? I didn't know-' They hugged briefly but tightly.

'It's alright. It wasn't your fault. You're practically untouched.'

Mila examined him and noticed a few scratches on his left arm.

'Yeah. As I started falling, I teleported to the ground. When I didn't see you, I admit, I panicked a little and went looking for you in the tree. Stupid of me.'

'No, it wasn't.'

'You're hurt, Mila,' said Chris going to touch her forehead.

'I'm fine. It's nothing. Just a little, OW!' Mila winced at the pain above her left eyebrow when Chris examined it.

'It's not little and it's bleeding. You took quite a beating. Look at your arm.'

Mila's right arm had many small scratches and bruises.

'That will all heal fast.'

'Be realistic. Your eyebrow is a mess.'

Chris held Mila's hand and teleported directly to her room at home. The door was not closed and Mila's mum passed and heard Chris telling her to rest on the bed.

'What happened?' asked Mila's mum worried on seeing the cuts both Mila and Chris sustained.

'We were practicing and we fell from a tree. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have landed there with you,' Chris said to Mila.

'It wasn't your fault, Chris. How would you know that I was going to stand on a weak branch? Please, don't blame yourself. Ow!' said Mila as she pulled a small splinter of wood out of her arm.

'I'm glad you two are OK. Do you need anything?'

'No thanks. I think we'll be fine,' said Chris to Mila's mum and she left them alone. 'You should get cleaned up. Take your time.'

Mila obeyed and "fixed" herself. Chris did so too after her and compelled her to get to bed early.

'Chris, I don't need to do this,' Mila said as she covered up facing him in his usual seat.

'Could you just agree with me for once? No arguments, no complaints?'

'Fine,' she said reluctantly.

'I can't believe I almost lost you out there.'

'You weren't going to lose me, Chris. What happened was probably minor to what's really out there.'

'But that was still very dangerous. We'll take a break from training for a while.'

'No! Why? The earlier I figure out this port thing, the better.' Mila sat up and touched her arm lightly as it hurt.

'I need to figure out what method is safer and more appropriate to teach you, Mila. I'm having trouble figuring you out, learning about you.' Chris looked through the window, not wanting to look at her.

Mila knew he meant he was having trouble analyzing her as her guardian. That was his top priority in order to train her sufficiently.

'That's because I'm not letting you in.' It was not a question but a statement.

'It's how you are, Mila. That much I know.'

Chris still did not look at her. She already felt terrible in realizing her mistake, which Chris claimed to be a normal trait, but being unable to see his gorgeous face hurt her more.

'You're a fantastic guardian. I'm a complex person and you're doing a damn good job with me. Don't think that you aren't fulfilling your duties, Chris.'

Finally, he looked at her and forced a weak smile.

'I don't like seeing you sad. Come here.'

Mila encouraged Chris to sit with her on the bed. She hugged him and they held the embrace as comfortable as they were.

'This is the first time I've touched your bed,' said Chris into Mila's right ear.

'True.' She grinned even though he could not see her.

Mila could not help but notice how amazingly black and shiny Chris' hair was as it brushed gently against her cheek. He smelled wonderful and she closed her eyes to open her imagination when she remembered that he could read minds. He would not dare do it though and instead, Mila moved her hand, already behind him, further up to the nape of his neck where his hair rested softly.

'Get some rest. I've pushed you hard enough.' Chris left the embrace and retreated to the bean chair.

Mila was solemn that Chris moved away from her so quickly. However, she could not blame him. She would have probably done the same thing with the disappointment in himself which he was feeling. Not wanting to bother him anymore, she covered up in her bed again and fell asleep while watching Christian by the window.

Mila had a somewhat peaceful sleep besides the random flashes of dreams she had concerning Chris. In her dream, he was trying so hard to be the best guardian ever to a point that he would do anything for her. He would do anything she demanded or asked. It scared her because she really hoped that he would not become vulnerable to please her _and _she prayed that she would never be that cruel as to use someone so carelessly.

She awoke with a start the next morning because she felt like something or someone was hovering over, watching her sleep and that at any moment, she would be closed up in darkness. It was a strange and sudden claustrophobia. She sat up in her bed with her hair disheveled and slowly caught herself by looking around her room and noting the early morning time of eight. Unexpectedly, Chris walked in the room holding a tray on which there were scrambled eggs and sausages with a mug of coffee.

'Good morning Mila. I have to say that I have good timing.' Chris placed the tray on the bedside table.

'You brought breakfast for me?'

'Yes. Is that OK?'

'It's fine. It's just that you really didn't have to because of my minor injuries,' said Mila as she pointed to her cut eyebrow.

'I didn't do this for that reason. I wanted to bring you breakfast.' Chris sat down in his seat and took a plate of eggs and sausage for himself. 'Dig in when you're ready. You're dad made breakfast this morning.'

'He's lucky he can cook.' Mila took the other plate. 'Thank you, Chris.'

'Anytime. Oh and I noticed that you like to drink coffee. I hope that it tastes to suit you.'

Mila sipped the hot drink.

'It's good.'

'Good.'

They sat in silence for a while enjoying their breakfast. This was definitely a morning to enjoy because the Christmas holidays had just begun and of course, they liked being home. When Mila finished eating and dressed, Chris took the tray with empty wares to the kitchen. While he was there, Damien came to Mila.

'Hey Mila. How's your head going?'

'My head is normal. My eyebrow is hurting. It hurts to even frown at you.'

Damien laughed.

'That tree did not like you sis.'

'I figured that out already, Damien. Thanks for enlightening me though,' Mila replied sarcastically.

'Sure.' Damien smiled and he moved from the doorway when he saw Chris returning.

'Bugging your sister?'

'Nope. I rather call it "visiting,"' Damien told Chris.

'Don't worry, Chris. He's being a great brother and checking up on my head.'

Chris laughed and went to the bean chair.

'I'll catch you guys later.' Damien departed.

'So what's on the agenda?' asked Mila as she stood next to where Chris sat.

'In general, I don't know yet. If you're referring to your training, like I said last night, take a break. You deserve it.'

Mila sighed heavily.

'I'm going to be bored today.'

'Sorry, I can't help you there.'

Then, Mila thought about having her arms around him again and she began to play with his hair.

'Do you ever cut it? It's grown a lot since I've met you.' She gingerly pulled at the ends.

'Yes. I might give it a trim tomorrow before it becomes a wildfire.'

Mila chuckled and got a bright idea. She, all at once, held Chris and teleported with him to stand by her bed. It was then that she realized her idea was not so bright after all. Mila was extremely dizzy as she moved and when she tried to stand straight, she could not keep her balance and fell backwards onto the bed. Luckily, Chris was holding her as she was on the verge of fainting.

'Mila? Are you all right?' asked Chris as her stroked her hair on the pillow.

'Why am I so dizzy? I was feeling great just now.'

'I told you that you need to rest. That gash above your eyebrow is enough for your body to handle, far more teleporting me with you or teleporting at all. You need to heal.'

'Oh,' said Mila softly. 'I'm not feeling so well.'

'I didn't think you would.'

Mila passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: DISTURBED

CHAPTER 5: _**DISTURBED**_

Chris watched Mila the whole afternoon until she finally stirred.

'I feel bed ridden.'

Chris grinned at her comment.

'You aren't. Do you remember what happened?'

'Yes. I didn't listen to your talk of getting rest and I fainted.' She tried to sit up but groaned and slumped back. 'My head. Damien, he knew what he was saying.'

'Slowly sit up. That should be better.' This time, Mila obeyed and was successful with a little help from Chris. He stayed with her.

'How long was I out?'

'The whole afternoon. It's almost six.'

'I missed a day!' Mila grunted. 'I must look awful.'

'No, you don't,' Chris disagreed and passed his hand gently through her hair. 'May I ask you, why you did that?'

'Did what? Oh, you mean that teleporting stunt I pulled and left you to clean up the mess, which is me?' Mila's heart was racing. She had done it with the intention of being close to him without it being awkward. After all, she did deny how much she liked him so often because she thought their fate was too planned. It did not seem like it would work at all. 'I wasn't thinking. I was going to prank you and it clearly backfired.'

'You crazy girl.' Chris smiled at her and she could have fainted again. His smile was so genuine that it took her breath away. 'Can you do me favour?'

'That depends.'

'Try not to pull any tricks again please. You might hurt yourself.'

Chris and Mila smiled.

'You can make fun of me as much as you want.'

'If I do that, you would surely hate me. I already annoy you. Imagine if I do it intentionally? You'd suffer.'

'Good point,' agreed Mila.

'So? The favour?'

'I won't do anything stupid again until I get better.'

'That's good enough for me.'

Chris kissed Mila on her forehead and lied next to her where he eventually fell asleep.

Mila curled herself closer to that source of comfort she felt next to her on her bed. She put her hand on that firm feel beside her and slowly opened her eyes to see Chris sleeping by her side. She had never gotten the chance to see Chris sleeping as he always awoke before her and this was a moment that she was very glad to experience. His face was at his calmest and he appeared content, emphasized by the handsomeness he exuded. Mila did not want to move as she admired the strip of black hair that fell delicately across his face. She finally listened to her growling stomach and slipped slowly from Chris' side to get dressed and get breakfast.

A few minutes later, Chris stirred. He felt like something was missing and he confirmed his feeling as he realized that Mila was not lying next to him as they had fallen asleep. A little worried, remembering her dizzy spell last night, he immediately went to the kitchen.

'Hey Chris!' Damien greeted him. 'How are you going today?'

'Um- fine. Have you seen your sister?'

'Sure. She's outside, sitting in the porch.'

Chris breathed and was relieved.

'I think that's yours,' said Damien pointing to a plate of pancakes on the counter.

'Oh.' Chris was not expecting to be served as Damien telekinetically glided the plate across the kitchen to Chris' hands.

'Caramel or chocolate syrup?'

Chris looked at Damien oddly.

'Caramel, thanks.'

Damien zoomed a bottle of caramel syrup from the fridge to the pancakes, opened it and poured until Chris indicated that it was enough.

'You're getting pretty good, Damien,' Chris praised.

'Thanks. I practice all the time.' Damien grinned and continued to stuff his face.

Chris went out to the porch to see Mila sitting on the bench. Her long brown hair flowed effortlessly over the back of the bench but the ends flew up lightly with the breeze. She was pulling the fork out of her mouth and now enjoying a bit of pancake. Chris could not believe how gorgeous she looked, as plain as the scene was, she stood out without doubt sitting there in her shorts and a tee shirt, her legs curled under her. He took a step and gathered himself.

'May I join you?'

Mila looked up at Chris. She noticed that he had not fixed his hair this morning and it made him all the cuter, holding his breakfast and smiling.

'Of course.' She could not help but grin. 'I see you found breakfast.'

'Thanks to a certain someone. Damien that is.'

'Ah. My dear brother, stealing the spotlight.' Mila flung her fork around in front of her. 'I made the pancakes though.'

'And they taste great. Thank you, Mila,' Chris finished with a small laugh.

Mila was so thrilled to be sitting so comfortably with Chris, having breakfast outside in the cool morning light. When they finished, Chris and Mila wanted to stay with each other. They did not have to exchange words; their actions were enough to prove that.

Presently, they were preparing to go to the movies but when they left together, they ended up at Hale Park. It was as if, that was _their _place. They could not be away for too long. They sat on the grass that was covered only sparingly with snow, Chris' arm around Mila's waist.

'Any better?' asked Chris when he finished holding her to keep warm.

'A bit. It's really cold today.'

'Hmmhm.'

'Chris?'

'Yes,' he looked at her anxiously.

'What happens if I don't learn to close my port?'

Chris was very surprised by her question.

'Um, you will be able to close your port in time. No worries.'

'But what if I don't?' Mila was serious.

'You could lose your ability I suppose, if you're caught. I can't give an exact answer. Mila, why are you asking me this?'

'I just thought about it. That's all.'

Chris suspected that there was more to it.

'Mila,' Chris held her hand in his hands. 'What are you thinking about?'

Mila sighed.

'I'm thinking about our bond situation.'

They were quiet for a minute before Mila broke the silence.

'What happens if I can't form the bond with you?'

'I don't think that you can't do it.' Chris looked into her eyes carefully. 'I think you're scared.'

Mila's heart was racing. It was uncomfortable knowing that Chris could see so deeply into her even if he did not read her mind.

'I'm not scared. I'm just…,' she trailed off. There was no other response she could come up with. 'Chris, I-'

'Don't say anything.' Chris did not let his eyes stray from hers as he leaned towards her slowly. He was not sure if he was doing the right thing. He was not sure if this was the right time but he had to try or else he would never know.

Mila tensed and closed her eyes as Chris' lips became an inch from hers. She wanted to do this but something felt wrong. The wrong did not emanate from what she was about to do with Chris but from their surroundings. She could tell Chris felt it then also, as he relaxed and drew back. The air was too still; disturbed by some unknown force.

'What's hap- AH!' Mila screamed as someone grabbed her and she went into limbo with whoever was transporting her. 'CHRIS!' she screamed again. 'Get off of me!' She did not know where she was going. She turned enough to glimpse a woman holding her and Mila, hesitated no more and teleported out of the woman's hands and back to the park but in a different place from where she was taken.

'Chris! Where are you?'

Mila was getting worried when she saw him appear about twenty feet away from her between some shrubs.

'Mila!' Chris got to her first. 'We need to leave here now.' He held her close and teleported, leaving their comfort zone behind.


	6. Chapter 6: TAKEN

CHAPTER 6: _**TAKEN**_

'Chris, where are we?' asked Mila as they appeared on an almost deserted beach.

'Tally Cove.'

'What? Are you mad?' They were miles from where Mila lived. 'I didn't even know it was possible to teleport so far.'

'That's how that woman found you.'

'How do you-'

'I saw her when she grabbed you. Damn it! I can't believe this is happening,' Chris kicked the sand as they walked briskly along the shore.

'What's happening? Where are we going?'

Mila let Chris take the lead by holding his hand tightly but she was slightly hesitant about where they were off too. She trusted him though. Her fright made her second guess his actions a little.

'There's a cottage not too far from here just up those stairs.'

Chris pointed to the cliff ahead and Mila saw steps carved into the rock form leading to a plateau, on which she glimpsed the roof of a cottage.

'Why don't we just teleport there?' She kept in mind that he had not told her what was going on.

'No! We can't. Not just yet. We need to make sure we weren't followed here,' Chris said very sternly.

'But didn't you close your port anyway?' asked Mila steadily.

'Yes but this is a precaution.'

Mila did not bother to ask him about the cottage as she figured Chris was probably prepared given their case.

They quickly got to the base of the steps and climbed to the flat top where Mila saw a very cozy cottage sitting neatly from the edge. They entered and Chris encouraged her to relax on the living room couch. He poured her some fruit punch, sat on a chair opposite and leaned across a table to be closer to Mila.

'Are you OK? I was so worried about everything else. I didn't ask.' Chris was calmer now.

'I'm fine. What's going on Chris?'

'That woman who tried to take you is one of them. A hunter.'

'My teleporting ability. She wants it.'

'Yes,' Chris said even though it was not a question.

Mila gasped and Chris continued.

'I didn't think that anyone would find you so fast. Normally, it doesn't take the guardian and their trainee so long to bond and I didn't think anything of it.'

'I'm getting confused. So you're saying that all now our bond should have formed and I would have learned about closing my port and this would have never happened?' Mila's eyes watered with anxiety. 'It's my fault.'

'No, Mila. No! Don't you dare think that it's your fault. You have your own pace of forming the bond. Nothing is wrong with that. It's just very different to have it seem so difficult for you to do it.'

'That's bad, isn't it?'

'Not at all.' Chris took Mila's hands in his. 'Even if you formed the bond with me, I'm not sure of how long it would take you to be able to fully close your port anyway.'

'Well then, let's do this! Let's form the bond now. What do I have to do?'

Chris looked at Mila sadly.

'It doesn't happen like that. I know for sure. It just occurs, when the time is right.'

'Oh.' Mila did not know what else to say. The topic was becoming awkward to discuss especially as she actually thought about forcing the bond.

'I'll call your parents to let them know what has happened. We shouldn't be here to long anyway.' Chris pulled out his mobile phone.

Mila just nodded. She knew it was her fault regardless of what Chris told her. She needed to form this bond with him for their safety, particularly hers of course. If only she was not afraid to give in to Chris' beauty, both inside and out. She did not think she was enough for someone so patient with a drama like her.

'Hey, I called them. They're OK in case you were wondering. I told them we would be back within half hour.'

'Oh OK.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither one knew what to say next until Mila started up.

'When are we leaving?'

Chris looked at his watch.

'The next five minutes, I think.'

'OK.'

Chris suddenly stood up and walked over to sit next to Mila. He read her face as she looked carefully at him. He could see the worry, doubt and fear taking over her usual untroubled yet stubborn self. Her eyes glistened as she fought hard to hold back her tears.

'Mila,' said Chris as he held her closely to his chest. Mila wrapped her arms immediately around him.

'I'm scared.'

'I know you are.' That was all Chris could say. He did not want to tell her that it would all be OK because he knew he could make no promises. He too was worried but he had to be strong for Mila and put his concerns aside.

After a few minutes, Chris spoke again.

'I think now is a good time to leave. Let's go.'

He took Mila's hand as she got up and they teleported to her home.

When they arrived, it was too quiet. Mila's parents were not there to greet her so she moved quickly up to their room only to find it empty.

'Damien!' Mila called. 'Damien!'

Chris took her lead as she went to her brother's room. The door was locked. Mila and Chris exchanged worried glances.

'Damien, open up. It's me.'

'Mila?' Damien unlocked the door and caught Mila in a tight embrace. 'I'm so glad to see you. Mum. Dad.' He was struggling now to speak as he fought his tears.

'Damien. Where are they?'

'They, some people came and they j-just took them. Th-They teleported. I was scared, Mila! They told me I was useless when they realized I wasn't a teleporter. Dad told me to go away so I ran here, to my room and…and I should have stayed with mum and dad. I'm sorry!'

Damien tears burst out as he could not hold it any longer.

'It's not your fault Damien. You didn't know who those people were and you listened to dad. That's what he wanted you to do.'

Mila hugged Damien as he cried and she too shed some tears.

'Hunters.' Chris said to Mila. 'What did they look like Damien?'

He first wiped his face with the back of his hand and then replied.

'Two men. Big tall well built guys. Appeared out of nowhere.'

'I wonder where they went?'

'I heard one talking about getting to Torril. Where is that? I've never heard of it.'

'Torril? I thought that place was made up,' pondered Mila.

'No. It's far North. At least we have a lead. We should all go. I'll guide us there.'

Mila and Damien nodded and held Chris on either side as they teleported.


	7. Chapter 7: TORRIL

CHAPTER 7: _**TORRIL**_

Chris, Mila and Damien appeared in front of a very amazing Victorian styled stone building. It was absolutely beautiful as it stood in the evening's fading light. There was intricate work within the walls. Designs of vines and thorns carved neatly into the stone lead up to the glass windows. It was huge.

'This is Torril?' asked Damien in awe.

'Yes,' Chris said.

'It's amazing!' exclaimed Mila.

'Sure is,' agreed Damien.

'Where do you think our parents will be Chris?' asked Mila, ready to get to them.

'I'm not sure but I know it's somewhere through there.' Chris pointed to the large wooden doors. He was slightly intimidated by the looming structure ahead of them but could hesitate no more. He had to help get to Mila and Damien's parents fast. 'Let's go…carefully.'

Mila and Damien nodded and followed him in. Chris took Mila's hand as they entered. The doors did not creak as they had expected but was light and sung forward gracefully as they went though. There was a long corridor with high walls and at the end, a staircase that went up and split into two to the next floor. They could see doors on either side of the second floor and they proceeded up the marble stairs.

'It's all so luxurious,' commented Damien.

'Yes. It's actually the headquarters, I believe, to the teleporting society,' Chris informed.

'We have headquarters?' Mila could not believe it.

'Again, yes. It is used freely by anyone who has to learn to manage their abilities. Even those who feel that they are not comfortable with their guardians can come here and seek assistance. They train to block their ports here, in such cases.'

'Oh.' Mila could not help but think about her bond with Christian. What if she really would never achieve it? Maybe she would have to come here.

They made their way up the stairs and as they were approaching the split of the staircase, they heard a door open to the right. They crouched, hoping terribly not to be seen.

'No. Leave them a little longer. I am sure that that girl will find her way here. She can't leave her parents behind now can she, Roslyn? Not after you let her slip away from you. She knows she is being hunted by us,' a deep raspy voice spoke.

'I apologize for my mistake. You know that I would never let her go intentionally, Graham.' A soft yet strong female voice took its turn.

'Yes, of course. Roslyn take care of them while I am away. Do not take the woman's power. What's her name? Ah! Maria.' That was Mila and Damien's mum. 'Keep the almost brave James away from her. Quite the fight he tries to put up. His is so pathetic. I find it hard to believe that he is her guardian.'

Roslyn laughed out shamelessly at Graham's humour. 'Will do my dear. Will do.'

'Good. I don't know when I will return.'

Mila, Chris and Damien heard Graham moving closer to the stairs. With mixed courage and fear, they moved to the left split stairs and onto the landing of the second floor. They timed Graham well as he reached the single stairway and left down the corridor. By this time, Roslyn had already reentered the room and closed the door.

'That was close,' Mila said.

'Hmhm. We need to find our way in that room now.'

They each looked at the door on the right, scared of what they were about to see or encounter. Mila breathed out deeply and spoke to her brother.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes. I think I'm ready for this. Telekinesis on.'

Mila smiled at Damien for trying his best to ease the anxiety that plagued them.

They got to the door fast.

'I would teleport in but I don't know where I'm going beyond this. No image,' Chris whispered. 'I'll go in first.'

'No, Chris.' Mila stretched her hand to stop him as he moved.

'Mila, I have less of a risk than you do.' He was right. He knew how to block his port entirely. Mila however, had no experience at even attempting to do that.

'Be careful.' She lowered her hand slowly.

Chris put his hand gently on the door knob and in one quick turn he flung the door open.

'What? You have arrived!' Roslyn was pleased to see Chris. 'I assume your friend is with you. Mila? Come on in!'

Mila came into the doorway and Damien stood with her.

'Release her parents!' Chris demanded.

Roslyn only laughed. 'Poor you. You thought it would be that simple.' Then she vanished and reappeared by Chris, restraining him from going any further. He acted just as fast though and teleported out of her grip but she followed him like a fool around the room, disappearing and reappearing in different places.

'Come on.' Mila held Damien and teleported to another part of the room to the left where they saw their dad gagged and bound to a chair. Their mother was unconscious to the far corner of the room.

'Dad!' they shouted together as they got to him to untie him and remove the cloth from his mouth.

'Dad, are you OK?' Mila asked anxiously.

'I'm fine. Your mum I'm worried about.'

The three rushed over to her and heard Chris and Roslyn fighting in the other part of the room.

'Mum. Mum, wake up!' Damien was over her, lightly tapping her face.

'Damien. She's not going to wake now. They drugged her in order to take her power easily.'

'Dad what are we going to do?' asked Mila as they heard Roslyn scream.

'Take your brother and your mum. Get home! I will get Chris and we'll meet you and plan from there.'

'No let me get Chris!' Mila was already moving to the doorway.

'Mila! You can't! You're not trained enough yet. Do as I say!'

Mila hesitated for a few seconds. She was worried about Chris and what might happen if she left him.

'OK.' Finally, she moved and held her unconscious mother's hand and Damien. 'Lift her Damien. It'll be easier for me.'

Damien nodded and their mother floated as they teleported away from their father. They last saw him heading to the other room to get Chris.


	8. Chapter 8: FOREST OF NAVIR

CHAPTER 8: _**FOREST OF NAVIR**_

Mila, Damien and Maria, their mum, reached home and were now in the living room. Damien let Maria down on the couch.

'Mum?' Mila was trying to wake her.

'How long do you think she has been out?' asked Damien.

'I don't know. I hope Dad and Chris are OK.'

Damien nodded and stared at his mother as she lay on the couch, looking like she was just taking a nap. It took about a minute again before Maria stirred.

'James. James,' she uttered her husband's name.

'Mum!' Damien and Mila were at her side at the same time.

'Where's James?' Maria sat up. 'I'm fine. Don't look at me like that. Where's your father?'

'He's still at Torril with Chris. I thought they would have been back already.'

As Mila said that, Chris appeared with James beside him. They both looked like they had to put up a good fight with Roslyn to leave.

'Chris!' Mila ran to him and they hugged. James went straight to Maria.

'We have to leave now. James, do you know where we can go?' asked Chris.

'Yes. Let's all hold my hand or arm. Maria, you can take us there. You know where the cabin is.' Everyone did as he said and he, in turn, held Maria's hand.

They teleported once again and Mila saw that Roslyn had followed them home but they were quick enough and left before she had a chance to see them. They were now standing in the middle of a forest of tall pine trees.

'This way guys,' said James and they followed him down a track ahead of him.

'Where are we?' asked Damien.

'The Forest of Navir,' replied Maria.

Chris stayed close to Mila as they trudged through the forest. They eventually reached a clearing in which stood a cabin of medium size, appropriate for the family and Chris to comfortably live. There were all the essentials and a fireplace which was most important because as the evening wore on into night, it became drastically colder. Mila and Chris were sitting on the floor in front of the fire, while Damien rested on the couch. James and Maria were in the kitchen enjoying coffee.

'Mila,' said Chris softly.

'Hmm?' she said as she looked at him.

'We have to continue your training. You need to learn to block your port, not just run out of limbo quickly. That's not going to be good enough, especially not now. That's why we can't take any chances with you.'

'I know. I have a lot to work on. I'm sorry I don't know how long it will take me to figure things out, learn to close my port. I-I'm-'

'Ssshhh.' Chris put his hand on her cheek. 'No need for apologies. Things will work out at the right time.'

All she could manage was a nod as she looked into his blue eyes. She could feel them searching her, looking inside of her.

'I'm tired. I'll go get some sleep. Are you coming?' Mila asked Chris hopefully.

'Yes. I'll come with you.'

Mila smiled gently at him as they got up and went to her room. There were two beds here. Therefore, Chris was able to sleep on his own bed and not in the corner of Mila's room on a bean chair. They wished each other good night and fell asleep.

After two in the morning, Mila stirred and when she turned to face Chris' bed, she saw that he was not there. She sat up slowly and saw that he was standing by the window. The bed creaked as she stood up. Chris turned.

'What are you doing up?'

'I should be asking you that,' said Mila as she moved next to him.

'I couldn't sleep. Don't let me keep you up, Mila.'

'No. It's OK. I don't feel to go back to sleep anyway.'

She followed his gaze outside to the darkness of the pine forest and a hint of the moon's light falling on the ground ahead of them.

'Lovely night,' Mila commented.

'Pity it could be a dangerous one too.'

'Can't we just keep it as lovely?'

'I'm only being honest. I said it could be dangerous. Not that it is,' fought back Chris.

'You're still being negative,' Mila mumbled.

'Do you have to be so difficult?'

'Do you have to spoil the mood?' Mila could not help herself. 'Gosh, Chris. I should have really continued sleeping. Good night.' She went back to her bed.

'It's morning,' Chris retorted.

Mila gave him one last hard look and curled up in the bed.

'You're cute when you're so upset with me,' Chris spoke to the window but made sure Mila heard. She smiled, unknown by him, and fell fast asleep.

The next day, Chris and Mila were just outside the cabin preparing for her training. Her parents and brother were watching her from a nearby bench.

'OK. Are you ready?' Chris asked after telling her what she had to do.

'Yes.'

Mila teleported around the open space and kept her focus on her port as she did so. Chris followed her through her port but was not able to catch up with her as she was doing a very good job of teleporting. However, she needed to get her port to close. Chris told her that it was going to be difficult and he was right. Mila struggled to get her port closed. She did not even know how it was supposed to look when it happened but Chris told her it only mattered how she felt. She would just know when it worked. Mila could not grasp this, though, because she did not know what to look out for, what to expect. All she did was think about her port closing but she was getting nowhere. Eventually, she stopped and rested on the leaf littered ground. Chris joined her.

'I can't do it,' Mila said.

'It was your first attempt, Mila. You'll get it soon.'

'But I hope it's soon enough. I need to do this.'

'I know,' Chris said softly, feeling the disappointment in her.

Mila sighed heavily and stood again. 'Come on. I gotta continue.'

'OK.' Chris eagerly got up, happy that she was not giving up as easily as he had thought a few seconds ago.

They repeated the exercise. Chris followed her through her port several times. After about two hours of "jumping" from place to place, Chris stopped her training.

'No! I'm not getting it yet. I need to do this!' Mila argued with Chris when he told her to rest.

'Mila, come on. We've been at it whole evening.'

'Yeah, sis. Have some water.' Damien made a bottle of water fly over to her and one for Chris. She gulped the water knowing that she was very tired but she could not quit.

'Thanks Damien. All right, we are energized and ready to go. Chris?' Mila looked at him intently.

'No. I'm going inside. It's getting late. Good luck with closing your port without me.' Chris vanished in front of her.

'Chris! Ugh!' Mila folded her arms upset and followed him inside.

Later, when everyone was asleep, Mila went to the kitchen to make coffee and she curled up on the floor in front of the unlit fireplace. Her thoughts lingered on closing her port. She wished she was home but she was the cause of their fleeing. She was a risk. She knew what she had to do. Form the bond. She left Chris sleeping in their room and was thinking about how she had to go about it all. She had to stop being so stubborn and let herself go. Let herself go to Chris. She liked him immensely but would not admit this to him or anyone as a matter of fact. It took her a while to believe it.

Suddenly, in the middle of her thoughts, she heard the floor creaking behind the couch she leaned on. Mila turned around to see Chris looking over the back of the couch at her.

'Did I scare you?' he asked gently.

'You almost did,' said Mila and she sipped her coffee.

Chris walked around the seating and sat on the floor next to Mila.

'Again, I have to ask you, what are you doing awake?'

'I wasn't tired. I wanted this too,' Mila lifted her cup referring to the coffee. 'And you?'

'I noticed you weren't there. I came looking for you.'

'Oh,' was all she could muster.

Then, Chris touched her hair as it fell messily down her arm and she tensed for a second. She had just taken her last drop of coffee and put the cup on the table nearby. She turned to her right to look at him.

'Chris. I-I…' she did not know what she was doing. Mila held his face in her hands and kissed him quickly. She practically jumped away from him after two seconds.

'I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to. Oh gosh.' Mila got up and as she teleported to her room, Chris held her hand and went with her.


	9. Chapter 9: KNOT

CHAPTER 9: _**KNOT**_

They now stood face to face in the dark room. Very little moon light streamed in. Chris still held Mila's hand.

'Don't run Mila.' He passed his thumb across her lips.

'I don't mean too. I don't know what's wrong with me.'

'Nothing is. You're amazing.'

With that said, Mila melted into Chris' arms. Her lips covered his and she could not have been happier. They kissed softly, slowly until Chris moved away calmly.

'What is it?' Mila asked worried.

'Nothing. I just needed to look at you.' He lifted her face with his index finger. She smiled at him and they kissed again.

Mila felt relieved. She had done it. She allowed herself to fall for him. This was what she wanted and apparently what was her destiny. His lips against hers was where she felt she belonged. The war inside of her was over and she felt something inside her. It felt like something was slithering around her chest and it abruptly tightened. Mila and Chris gasped as they parted lips.

'You're feeling that too?' asked Chris.

'Yes. What's going on?'

As Mila said that, her heart pained and she knelt, holding her chest.

'Mila!' Chris went over to her.

'Chris, I think I'm having a heart attack.'

Chris smiled and chuckled.

'That's not funny!' Mila complained as she felt the pain in her heart ease.

'Sorry but it's not a heart attack. Mila, the bond is forming. You did it! The bond's forming!' Chris grinned and hugged her.

'What?' Mila could not wrap her head around the events. She no longer felt pain and then there was strange warmth around her hands.

'Hold my hands,' said Chris.

She obeyed and there seemed to be a knot forming around their hands. The warm knot became hot and seemed to fuse their interlocking fingers and then as fast as it came, it left. Nothing else happened.

'Is that it?' Mila asked anxiously.

'Yes.' Chris was grinning. He could not help it and threw himself into Mila for another embrace. 'We formed the bond.'

'It was a bit scary though.'

Chris laughed at her. 'Thank you for believing in me.'

'No, I think I should be thanking you. Thanks Christian for sticking by me until I gave into, into… loving you.' Mila smiled and buried her head in his neck.

'You called me Christian. Can't remember the last time I heard you call me that.'

'Well, I had to at some point don't you think?'

'I suppose.' Chris sighed and held her tightly.

'I'm ready for bed now. Training in the morning,' said Mila coming out of the embrace.

'Aren't you excited,' Chris commented. 'I think that's a good idea anyway. Good night, Mila.'

'Good night.' They kissed lightly and lingered slightly on parting.

'I love you,' Chris whispered in Mila's ear.

She just smiled at him and got into her bed but Chris was next to her in a flash, is arm around her waist as she fell asleep fully relaxed and thinking about what was next on her agenda. Bond formed. Check! Next was to close her port.

_**~Hey guys, I know that this chapter is short but I had to throw it in with Chapter8...didn't want to keep yall waiting on this :)~**_


End file.
